strictly_come_dancing_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Garraway
Kathryn Mary "Kate" Garraway '(born May 4, 1967) is an English television and radio presenter, best known for her television roles with ITV Breakfast. Garraway presents a mid-morning show on Smooth Radio on weekdays as well as the ITV Breakfast programme Good Morning Britain. Previously, she hosted various daytime programmes including Daybreak (2010-2014), Lorraine (2010-2014) and GMTV (2000-2010). Garraway occasionally presented The National Lottery Draws for BBC One from 2014 until 2016. Early Life Garraway's father was a civil servant and her mother was a teacher. She attended Dunmore Primary School and Fitzharrys School in Abingdon. She then graduated from Bath College of Higher Education with a BA in English and History. Career 'Television In 1994, Garraway joined the South edition of ITV News Central on ITV Central as a production journalist, reporter and news presenter. In 1996, she became co-presenter of the South East edition of ITV News Meridian on ITV Meridian after she was "talent spotted" by a boss who viewed her presenting a three-minute bulletin on ITV Central. In 1997, she gained national exposure on BBC News 24, when she presented such stories as the signing of the Good Friday Agreement. In 1998, Garraway joined Sunrise on Sky News with Martin Stanford. Garraway joined GMTV in September 2000, co-presenting GMTV Today with Andrew Castle each Friday (and Thursdays later on). Garraway eventually went on to share presenting duties with Fiona Phillips and Emma Crosby. In 2009, when GMTV relaunched, she co-hosted the programme with Ben Shephard, presenting on Monday, Tuesday and alternate Wednesdays. During Garraway's time at GMTV, she had also co-presented with Eamonn Holmes, John Stapleton and Dan Lobb. She presented her final show on August 31, 2010. She presented one series of Too Many Cooks in 2004. In 2007, she was the questioner on The People's Quiz. In 2009, Garraway presented The Biggest Loser for ITV. She was later replaced by Davina McCall. Garraway was a regular panellist on Wall of Fame, hosted by David Walliams. She became entertainment editor of Daybreak on ITV Breakfast (the successor to GMTV) in September 2010. On December 6, 2011, she took over from Christine Bleakley as the main presenter on an interim basis. On May 4, 2012, it was announced Lorraine Kelly would become the permanent replacement for Bleakley in September 2012. On August 3, 2012, it was revealed that Garraway had signed a new contract to present each Friday in Kelly's absence. On February 15, 2014, it was announced Kelly would additionally front the Friday edition of Lorraine. On March 3, 2014, it was revealed that Daybreak would be axed and replaced with Good Morning Britain, initially as newsreader on Fridays. However, with these changes, came the news that Lorraine Kelly would be presenting Lorraine five days a week, meaning that Garraway no longer continued to present Kelly's show on Fridays. She hosted her final Daybreak and Lorraine shows on April 25, 2014 ahead of joining Good Morning Britain the following month. Since joining Good Morning Britain, Garraway's appearances on Lorraine have become more less frequent. Garraway once again became interim main presenter on ITV Breakfast when Ben Shephard cut his appearances each week to just 2; which meant Garraway was hosted four times a week until Piers Morgan joined the show later that year. Garraway continues to present GMB each Friday alongside Ben Shepherd and is newsreader each Thursday alongside Susanna Reid and Shepherd. From March 2014 until November 2016, Garraway occasionally presented The National Lottery Draws on BBC One. In September 2017, she made a cameo appearance in Hollyoaks. 'Strictly Come Dancing' Garraway appeared in the fifth series of Strictly Come Dancing, partnered with professional dancer Anton du Beke. Garraway finished 8th of the 14 couples despite receiving the lowest score from the judges in every week but one, as she was repeatedly saved by the public vote, prior to her elimination in week seven. In February 2008, Garraway launched legal action against the Sunday Mirror after it published a photograph of her embracing du Beke, insinuating that they were having an affair, which the pair both denied. 'Radio' Garraway's broadcasting career began with BBC Radio Oxford, and she had become an Independent Television News trainee journalist by 1994. On August 18 and 19, 2012, Garraway co-presented two episodes of "Weekend Breakfast" (with Colin Paterson). Over the weekend of September 8, Garraway again presented "Weekend Breakfast" with Colin Paterson. On October 6, 2013, she stood in for Andrew Castle for a show on LBC Radio. Since March 2014, Garraway has presented a mid-morning show weekdays on Smooth Radio. Personal Life Garraway married Ian Rumsey, her former boss at ITV Meridian, in her hometown of Abingdon, Oxfordshire in 1998. They divorced in April 2002. In September 2005, Garraway married Derek Draper in Camden, London. Draper was a political aide to former Labour cabinet minister Peter Mandelson, and was at the centre of the scandal known as "Lobbygate". The couple's first child, a daughter, was born in Hammersmith and Fulham, London, on March 10, 2006. According to a report in the Daily Mail, Garraway built an extension to her north London home without planning permission from the local council. She attempted to put in a retrospective planning application but it failed to appease them and she was told to scale down the extension. Garraway is a charity ambassador for the Make-A-Wish Foundation. She released her first book on March 9, 2017, entitled "The Joy of Big Knickers (or learning to love the rest of your life)". Filmography 'Television' 'Guest Appearances' *Have I Got News for You (2003) *The Wright Stuff (2003) *8 Out of 10 Cats (August 5, 2005) *Celebrity Stars in Their Eyes (2006) *The F Word (2008) *Alan Carr's Celebrity Ding Dong (2008) *Shooting Stars (2008) *As Seen on TV (2009) *Celebrity Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (2011) *All Star Family Fortunes (2012) *Pointless Celebrities (2012, 2014, 2015) *Paddy's 2012 Show & Telly (2012) *This Morning (2012; 5 episodes) *Celebrity Juice (2013) *Tricked (2013) *The Chase: Celebrity Special (2013) *The Guess List (2014) *Celebrity Fifteen to One (2014) *Pointless Celebrities (2015) *James Martin: Home Comforts (2016) *The Keith Lemon Sketch Show (2016; 2 episodes) *The TV That Made Me (2016) *Through the Keyhole (2017) *Hollyoaks (2017) 'Film' Category:Series 5 Category:8th Place Category:Television Presenters